Venous reflux is a medical condition affecting the circulation of blood that is caused by one or more faulty valves in a blood vessel. As a result, blood is allowed to flow upstream, causing unwanted clinical problems. Accordingly, there is a need for devices and methods that address one or more of these deficiencies.